Alguma coisa
by Lekytcha
Summary: Algo de estranho aconteceu entre Ikki e Shaka. O que? Só lendo para descobrir. *Parte da história dos personagens foi mudada.* Espero que gostem.


**Alguma coisa**

**"{**Caah, obrigada pelas dicas de formatação! Espero que tenha ficado melhor.**}**

* * *

**E**ra uma linda manhã de domingo quando Ikki desceu do santuário em direção a base do monte. Passava por fora das casas dos cavaleiros dourados, mas ao passar pela de Shaka algo o fez entrar.

Primeiro passou pelo meio da casa, sem distrações, obstinado a não se deixar ser impedido por nada, e por nada leia Shaka. Mas a sorte não estava do seu lado, e o indiano brotou em sua vista em um momento único que Ikki resolveu olhar para o lado. Lá ele aparecia, com sua pose de meditação tão comum entre duas cerejeiras, cotidianamente deixando o cavaleiro de fênix sem jeito. Era este o algo, mas ele ainda não tinha percebido.

Nem se lembrava mais do que tinha que fazer, mas não se irritou com isso, estava divertido em pensar que atrapalharia a importantíssima meditação da manhã. Andou até o loiro com uma das mãos no bolso da calça caqui e outra consertando uma dobra do suspensório azul escuro, esta que era a sua cor favorita até que começou a gostar muito de outro tipo de azul.

Silencioso como o tempo, Ikki foi se aproximando com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Nada falou, sabia que antes que dissesse o b de boo ele já teria notado sua presença e comentando todas as falhas do plano maléfico, seguido de um sermão mostrando o quão desrespeitoso era atrapalha-lo naquele horário.

Mas hoje Shaka o surpreendeu. Ikki já se encontrava bem próximo dele, a um braço ou menos de distancia e o virginiano nada falava, nada demonstrava em seu rosto, aquilo o assustava muito. Será que ele estava morto? Nem passava na sua cabeça que ele estava brincando, uma estatua tinha mais senso de humor que aquele homem de longos cabelos loiros.

Afim de saber a resposta, Ikki sacudiu Shaka e constatou o que menos esperava: ele estava dormindo. E tão intensamente que aquelas sacudidelas não o despertaram, só o fizeram roncar. Fênix riu com aquilo, um riso tão doce era atípico nos lábios do leonino. Admirou a beleza do indiano por um tempo, era difícil nao olhar o rosto tão angelical e tranquilo de Shaka dormindo, tranquilo como normalmente ele não era perto de Ikki.

Fênix nao quis deixar o cavaleiro dourado ali, por isto o pegou com cuidado e o levou para o quarto de sua casa. Sabia onde era pois a arquitetura de todas as casas dos dourados cavaleiros era parecida no segundo andar, mas não no primeiro. E como às vezes dormia na casa de Aldebaran ele sabia a localização do quarto principal.

Não foi surpresa para Ikki ver que o quarto se resumia a organização e conforto. Era tudo tão milimetricamente planejado para que o quarto fosse útil ao seu dono, tão pratico que enojava o fênix, mas talvez tivesse inveja da capacidade de Shaka de manter o quarto assim. Se ele fosse o Camus saberia que esta extrema organização era um sinal de problema, porém a sonolência matutina do virginiano já era estranha o suficiente.

Colocou o loiro no meio da cama e o cobriu com o lençol que já se encontrava lá. Dessa vez não ficou a olhar o belo cavaleiro, mas isto porque se policiou. Todavia saiu pensando no dia anterior, queria muito entender o que foi aquilo. Iria perguntar para Shaka, mas claramente ele não podia falar nada.

**Um dia antes...**

**E**ra completa confusão o que havia no rosto de Shaka. "Mas o que foi aquela... Aquele... Aquilo!?" Pensava se referindo a confortável, sincera e estranhamente prazerosa conversa que teve com Ikki. Sim, só uma simples conversa o tinha deixado confuso. O por quê?

Primeiro, era de Ikki que falávamos. Ele era o único cavaleiro que conseguiu tirar Shaka do sério, e facilmente. Às vezes só a sua chegada já fazia o humor do loiro se alterar, indo do pão fresco para o duro, nem os ensinamentos de Buda eram de serventia na mente irritadiça de Shaka, mas os mesmos o faziam se questionar o porquê disso.

Segundo porque a conversa foi atípica. Ikki veio com temas amenos e a paz reinou entre eles. Risadas eram ouvidas na casa de virgem, onde só se encontravam o cavaleiro residente e o de fênix. Era um dia chuvoso, o que se acredita ser uma das causas desse contrato de paz temporária, mas nem isso explicou a conversa que veio depois.

E a bendita tinha como tópico o amor. Ikki se virou para Shaka em um raro momento de silencio e o questionou:

**_- S_**haka, você pode se apaixonar?

Uma risada ecoou da garganta do homem de longos cabelos, um pouco por nervoso mas em grande parte por incredulidade. "Ele pensa que nao sou humano? Ora, pensava que você fosse mais esperto..."

**_- M_**eu caro, lógico que sim, sou passível a sentimentos tanto quanto você, só nao me permito a isto. Sou tão insensível a ponto de te fazer pensar que nao tenho coração?

Ikki riu, todavia o motivo do riso nao ficou explicado. Ele fitou o questionado e falou, ignorando a pergunta feita por ele, talvez pela resposta ser obvia: um cavaleiro que ria e se irritava nao era um sem sentimentos.

_**- E**_ por que nao se permite?

Shaka tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Era algo que tinha decidido desde pequeno: sentimentos são para os fracos. Muito criança vira um monge perder a pose e concentração e chorar. Era um dos mais fortes seguidores de Buda, daquilo instigou Shaka. Ele se aproximou do monge e o perguntou motivo da falha. Achou que ouviria um clássico "somos humanos, destinados ao erro", mas o que teve em resposta foi um lamento. O monge sofria por amor, por quem Shaka nao se lembrava mais, e isso marcou o pequeno loiro indiano para sempre.

"Esse tal de amor deve ser que nem cobra, ser traiçoeiro e soltar um veneno mais forte que apoiar víbora. Eu nao o quero, grande Buda, me livre desse mal..." Rezou Shaka depois que o mesmo soube do suicídio do monge. Mesmo depois de aprender o que era esse sentimento o cavaleiro continuou com o bloqueio emocional. Vira alguns casos que deram certo, todavia ele era teimoso como uma mula.

_**- P**_orque só me atrasaria. Quero evoluir, nao regredir.

Isso calou a fênix por um tempo. Só se ouvia o lento cair da chuva, o vento ao passar pelo local e as respirações dos presentes. Shaka estava sentado em um degrau mais alto olhando para fora, se lembrando da vida na Índia, e Ikki estava deitado na parte mais baixa olhando para o teto. Shaka se virou para o cavaleiro de bronze, se surpreendendo com o quão belo ele ficava naquela pose. Nem percebera o tempo que ficara o visando até Ikki o fitar curioso.

_**- O**_ que foi? - Perguntou Ikki. Nao era uma pergunta retórica, ele realmente anisáveis dizer porque o loiro o estava fitando. Se sentou para se olhar melhor, ver se estava sujo e esconder seu rosto envergonhado. Não estava acostumado a ser encarado daquele jeito, com intensidade e alguma coisa irreconhecível no rosto de quem o olhava.

Ao abaixar o rosto Ikki perdeu a chance de ver Shaka com a face vermelha. Quando ouviu a voz do visitante ele logo trocou a mira do olhar para um ponto qualquer. Estava desconcertado demais para se permitir falar, o pouco de auto controle que ainda tinha ele usou para pensar. "Shaka, cade sua educação? Nao é certo encarar um indivíduo, mesmo que ele seja hipnotizante." Mas encabulado ficou com seu pensamento, e agora seus olhos iam de um lado para outro na velocidade de suas idéias na mente.

Quando menos rubro Ikki fitou Shaka. O viu mais perdido que ele, e ao invés de se preocupar com isso ele se vangloriou. Nao era todo dia que alguém deixava o cavaleiro de virgem assim com três palavras e um olhar.

O orgulho ou outro algo o fez querer deixar o loiro mais atrapalhado. Para isso ele se levantou e se sentou próximo do cavaleiro. Se lembrou da vez que irritou Seiya com a proximidade, e pelo jeito do virginiano isso talvez desse certo com ele também.

Shaka nao sabia o que pensar, e ficou mais confuso ainda quando Ikki apareceu ao seu lado. Ele o olhou e em seu rosto viu uma face travessa. Ele nao teve capacidade de notar que era uma brincadeira, o formato do rosto do fênix, o brilho nos olhos dele, os lábios com uma cor entre o roxo do rosa, o sorriso discreto e chamativo simultaneamente. Nao, nao era a hora repensar, era a hora de sentir, e como ele queria sentir...

Ikki estava cada segundo mais orgulhoso. Seu plano estava dando certo, e o loiro estava mais perdido ainda. Mas aquele olhar fixo em sua boca estava aumentando a sua pressão arterial, mais eficiente que uma quilograma de sal. Sentiu seus lábios secos e os umedeceu com a língua. Começou a fitar os olhos abaixados e com cílios afeminados do loiro e desceu seu olhar pelo rosto dele até parar em sua bela boca. Algo nela a fez desejar senti-lá, e sem pensar ele levou su mão ao rosto a sua frente, passando o polegar levemente nos lábios. Seu sorriso travesso sumira, e agora sua boca estava levemente entre aberta.

Shaka nao notara o olhar de Ikki, só percebera algo quando seus lábios se distanciarem um pouco e o polegar do visitante encostou nos lábios indianos. Em reação o olhar do virginiano subiu em encontro o de Ikki, nos olhos expressava a duvida que tinha sobre aquilo. "Falando nisso, o que é isso?" Indagava com euforia em sua mente.

A chuva cessara lá fora. Um vento frio passava pelo lugar, livre como uma pena no ar, mas mesmo assim os dois suavam. Talvez fosse o nervoso, o medo, a expectativa, a ansiedade, a duvida, a incerteza, o medo de novo... Resumindo: os sentimentos que estavam a flor da pele. O calor exalado dos dois corpos os deveriam querer se afastar, mas alguma coisa os aproximavam.

O polegar de Ikki descera para abaixo do queixo de Shaka, seus dedos subiram para acima do queixo e com esta mão lentamente a fênix puxou o virginiano. Nao teve que fazer muita força, o loiro se movia para frente junto com o puxão. Os lábios se encontravam a um polegar de distancia, olhares fixos um no outro, respiração arfada, corpos suados quando Shaka se afastou, se levantou e se encostou na coluna direita da saída para o jardim. Estava parado como uma estatua, mas isso era resultado do auto controle reserva que tinha. "Nem sabia que tinha e muito menos imaginara usar algum dia."

Ikki sentia raiva, tristeza e falta de direção. Era como se ele tivesse levado um fora. "Mas ele queria, eu sei que queria, suas orbes azuis, e de que belos azuis, gritavam isso! Por que ele parou? E por que dói tanto?" Se repudiava por querer chorar, mais ainda por nao aceitar o alguma coisa.

_**- A**_ chuva cessou. Noite. - Se levantou e partiu a passos largos e rápidos.

Shaka nada falou, sentia que se falasse sua voz falharia. Se virou para encostar as costas na coluna e desceu com elas até se sentar no chão, lentamente. Sua respiração era rápida e falhada, seus olhos chorosos e sua mente uma bagunça. "Mas... Mas... Não, me recuso, não pode ser, eu fiquei tanto tempo sem isso, por que... E com ele!" Levou suas mãos ao rosto e suas lagrimas rolaram. "Por quê? Eu não quero viver aquele sofrimento todo, eu fiz de tudo para não passar por isso... E chega um cavaleiro de nada e estraga tudo, estraga a minha vida!"

Estava muito temperamental, o que acreditava ser perigoso. Resolveu meditar para se acalmar, e para o local entre as árvores de folhas rosadas ele foi. Se sentou na pose rotineira e ali se manteve por um longo tempo. Não notou o sono chegar e o levar para os reinos de Madeleine.

**Acorde, menino...**

**C**om um solavanco Shaka acordou. Não demorou muito para saber onde estava, o nível de organização era algo marcante no quarto dele, difícil de achar em outro lugar. Porém mesmo forcando sua memória ele não tinha a resposta para uma pergunta: como fui parar aqui?

Por mais poderoso que fosse ele não tinha um reflexo que o fizesse voar para o seu quarto em caso de um cochilo. "E o pior: um cochilo na hora da meditação! Que Buda releve, não fiz por querer..." Com o indicador e o polegar da mão direita ele fazia massagem no nariz, na parte entre os olhos. Sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça sem nem beber. "Agora ele me dá ressaca também? Idiota, imaturo..." E vários elogios passaram na cabeça do loiro.

Sujo, resolveu se banhar e ir para onde Ikki estava. No caminho estava a casa de Camus, e insano como parecia estar achou mais sensato passar na casa do cavaleiro de gelo. Ao adentrar não teve como não se encolher e passar as mãos pelo braço para se aquecer. Dentro dela era sempre mais frio que qualquer outro local no santuário, o que fez o loiro se xingar por não ter pego um casaco ao sair de casa.

Camus estava lendo, mas parou a leitura quando Shaka apareceu ali. Sua face foi de espanto quando viu um Shaka desleixado, com roupas aleatórias combinadas, cabelo despenteado e molhado, com o rosto cansado. Apontou o local dos casacos, sempre deixava alguns separados para as visitas desacostumadas ao frio intenso de sua casa. Ele estava com uma camiseta azul e uma calça jeans, nos pés usava chinelo, mostrava pela vestimenta porque ele era o cavaleiro de gelo.

Shaka olhou para onde ele apontava e sorriu em agradecimento. Foi para o armário e pegou dois casacos, acostumado com o calor da Índia ele não era resistente ao calor como o amigo. Em seguinte ele se deslocou para onde Camus estava, já vestido com o casaco, e se sentou em uma poltrona próxima. Camus, que estava sentado com as pernas em cima do sofá, abaixou as pernas e marcou a pagina em que parara a leitura. Cruzou as pernas e colocou a mão do joelho, falando.

_**- F**_ale, o que houve?

Shaka estava com o cotovelo dos braços apoiados nas coxas. Suas mãos serviam de apoio para a cabeça cheia de preocupação. Ao ouvir o pedido e a pergunta do amigo, o loiro levantou os olhos do chão e fitou Camus com um certo olhar de desespero e falou.

_**- V**_ou te contar com detalhes o que houve e você desvenda junto comigo. - E começou a contar o que acontecera.

Camus ouvia com concentração e sem expressar nada até começar a narrativa dos olhares. Naquela hora ele riu, uma risada leve e nostálgica. E Shaka que já estava confuso ficou mais ainda. "Ele acha que estou brincando? Não, eu não estou..." Shaka parou de falar e esperou por uma explicação por parte do arquariano.

Um tempo passou até que Camus se acalmou. Quando ele pode falar logo se explicou.

_**- S**_ão vários motivos para eu ter rido. Primeiro, te ver assim... - apontou para como ele se vestia. - por alguém é hilário. - Shaka se irritou com isso, o que fez Camus rir mais um pouco. - Segundo: eu já passei por isso. - Camus cruzou e recruzou as pernas olhando para o loiro.

Shaka se surpreendeu com isso, ainda tinha esperanças de que não fosse o que sempre acabava deduzindo. E se Camus falava que já tinha sofrido do mesmo mal... Preferiu confirmar.

_**- C**_om Milo? - Nunca torcera tanto para que a resposta fosse não, mas pela sua sorte o fazia não crer na possibilidade.

Camus concordou com a cabeça. E começou seu relato.

**Quando Camus se apaixonou... ***

_**- A**_quele escorpião teimoso me conquistou aos poucos. Mas o dia que eu me apaixonei mesmo foi quando o vi ser responsável. Ele perdeu os pais quando treinava aqui, e teve licença do treinamento para voltar para o seu país Natal no enterro. Ninguém sabia muito dele, por isso todos ficaram surpresos com a bagagem que ele veio lembra?

Se lembrava, fora um dia memorável para os cavaleiros. Acostumados com um silencio que reinava em dias de folga no santuário, todos logo se assustaram com o barulho que veio com a chegada de Milo. Era o choro de um bebê que vinha em seu colo, que depois descobriram ser sua irmã. Ela chorava de fome, o leite que tinha preparado para viagem acabara, junto com a papinha de bebê.

Não era só esse o motivo do barulho. Havia o som dos passos corridos de Milo. Todos que o conheciam e o viam passar se surpreendiam com tamanha velocidade. Nem para impressionar a mais bela amazona do santuário ele tinha feito algo assim. Ele nem notava os olhares, só pensava em chegar em sua casa para pegar uma das papinhas que tinha comprado ao saber da morte dos pais.

No caminho Camus o encontrou. Não notara o bebê quando o viu chegando ao longe, mas quando viu ele correu atrás dele em pânico só de pensar no que o Milo irresponsável faria. Correndo ao seu lado ele tentou convencer Milo a entregar o bebê a ele, o que não deu êxito. Milo só o olhava torto sem nem diminuir o passo.

Ao chegar na casa do escorpião ele estranhou o armário da cozinha. Estava organizado com papinhas variadas, leite em pó para criança e outras coisas destinadas ao bebê. Camus ficou olhando aquilo enquanto Milo apressado pegava uma papinha e enfiava a colher no pote para alimentar a neném. O jeito com que ele a alimentava, com um olhar cuidadoso e movimentos carinhosos e doces assustou e encantou Camus.

_**- A**_quele dia nós brigamos. Ele queria cuidar de Teppei por ser o irmão e eu queria por não confiar nele. Até hoje a gente divide o cuidado, por mais que eu saiba que não há alguém melhor para cuidar dela. Mas naquela época eu demorei pra perceber que eu usava a irmã dele como desculpa para vê-lo. Não tente se enganar, Shaka. Assuma esse sentimento antes que você o perca de vez.

Shaka ainda relutou.

_**- V**_ocê não o conseguiu de volta? Então, eu posso enrolar. - Mas só de falar aquilo ele já assumia o sentimento. Sim, ele amava Ikki, nem mesmo para ser punido com algo ainda melhor visto como um amor hetero ele tinha conseguido. Escondeu o rosto sem parar de ouvir o aquariano.

_**- S**_im, mas porque eu tinha um pequeno e lindo cupido ao meu favor, o que você não tem. - Falava de quando Milo começou a namorar Saga. Ele estava apaixonado por Camus e se declarou para ele antes de aceitar o pedido de Saga, o alertando que se ele não o quisesse Milo não o incomodaria mais, e namoraria com o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Camus o humilhou, falando que preferia namorar com um torturador inglês a ele. Mesmo sabendo que seu desejo intimo era de dizer que também o amava, Camus deixou o medo o dominar e não impediu que o amor da sua vida fosse embora.

Teppei consolou o irmão naquela noite. Ela já era uma criança saudável e muito perceptiva, o suficiente para decidir ir na casa de Camus pedir explicações. O aquariano riu com a lembrança, fora uma cena engraçada e decisiva na vida dele.

Ela apareceu na casa dele uma semana depois. Não antes por ter feito a besteira de contar para Milo a sua idéia, que a impediu até acreditar que ela tinha desistido. Caíra no teatro da menina, que por dias desejara sorte a Milo e Saga e fingira gostar do namorado do irmão. Ao encontrar Camus se exercitando loucamente dentro da casa cruzara os braços e falara.

_**- C**_aam, tenho coisas pra te falar.

Ao ouvir a voz da pequena Camus parou com o exercício e correu para pegar uns casacos para a menina. Além disso diminuiu o frio da casa, algo que só fazia com medo dela ficar gripada. Ela se recusou a vesti-los até que pudesse falar, e ele desesperado a puxou rapidamente para o sofá e implorou que ela colocasse os agasalhos.

Por fim ela cedeu. Colocou os mesmos e levantou a mão enquanto o pedia para nao ser interrompida. Em seguida começou o discurso.

_**- C**_amelot - Era como ela chamava o cavaleiro. - Estou muito decepcionada com sua atitude. Você me ensinou a não mentir para ti e agora mente a si mesmo. Não venha me dizer que sou muito nova para entender, sabe que sou madura o suficiente para sim entender. - Camus se surpreendeu com o jeito imponente que falava. Claramente puxou o irmão.

_**- P**_ois bem, obrigada pelo silêncio, quem cala consente. Caam, eu te amo, e eu quero o melhor para ti tanto quanto para meu irmão. E por acaso o melhor para os dois é ficarem juntos. Saga não o trata bem, já o vi chorar... - E dessa vez ela nao conseguiu terminar porque um Camus enfurecido a interrompeu para resmungar e ir atras do escorpião ferido, ficando com ele até hoje.

**E Shaka e Ikki?**

_**- S**_haka, você é um grande amigo meu e por isso me sinto no dever de te alertar isto: não queira passar pelo o que eu passei, de ver quem ama acabado e sem auto estima, de sofrer horrores ao vê-lo nos braços de outra pessoa. Não enrole e assuma logo o que sente, pelo o que você falou esse amor é recípr...

Nem teve tempo de terminar quando um homem de calça caqui apareceu no recinto. Não sabia a quanto tempo ele podia estar ouvindo, os dois estavam distraídos em suas lembranças sentimentais para estarem alerta a isso. Ikki olhava para os dois com curiosidade, queria entender por que estavam assustados com a chegada dele. "Será que falavam de mim?" Um sorriso divertido apareceu em sua boca, junto com má sobrancelha levantada.

Só de ver aquilo Shaka se irritou. "Ele quer roubar o Camus? Chega na sorrateira como um ladrão, é claro que não quer boa coisa." Pensou irritado enquanto abraçava as pernas sentado na poltrona. Só naquela se lembrou de o quanto estava desarrumado, o que o deixou envergonhado. Escondeu seu rosto entre o joelhos.

_**- C**_ancan, meu amigo, como vai? - Disse enquanto se jogava no sofá, na parte mais próxima à poltrona de Shaka. Nem desarrumado daquele jeito o loiro chamava menos atenção. Era sempre assim, Ikki se hipnotizava pelo jeito dele, pelo cabelo, pelo perfume, olhos... Fitou o loiro até o mesmo levantar o olhar, corando e reescondendo o rosto ao ver que era observado.

Camus estava em sua casa mas sentia que era a sua hora de sair. Se levantou e se despediu de todos, fazendo uma pequena traquinagem ao sair: aumentou o frio do local e trancou o armário de casacos. Distraídos como o casal de apaixonados estavam o tempo para perceberem isso seria longo.

Shaka xingou o amigo por abandoná-lo naquela hora. O fitou sair com raiva, o que não diminuiu a vontade de Ikki de falar com ele. Na verdade ele fora para a casa de gelo para encontrar Shaka, sabia que, já que não o achara em sua casa, era ali o mais provável lugar que ele estaria.

_**- E**_ntão bela adormecida... Dormiu bem? - deu um sorriso simpático no final.

Isto respondeu a pergunta de Shaka. Fora ele quem levara o loiro do jardim para o quarto. Aquilo só o fez querer esconder o rosto de novo, mas aquilo já estava o fazendo parecer uma menina de 13 anos apaixonada. Se sentou direito, com pernas abaixadas e coluna reta e colocou sua máscara de frieza concentrada. - Dormi como devia. - Respondera tentando esconder a verdade: "Acordei melhor do que imaginava, era para eu estar cheio de dor pela posição de lotus, mas você me levar para a ama adiantou e muito. Obrigado!"

Ikki leu a verdade por trás daquelas palavras. Tremeu com o frio do local, era impressão dele ou ali estava mais frio? Passou a mão nos braços e se encolheu. Shaka o viu com frio e percebeu que não era o único. Notara isto desde que Camus saíra, mas achou ser impressão equivocada. Se levantou e foi para o armário de casacos pegar um para Ikki, era o mínimo que podia fazer em agradecimento à boa vontade dele de mais a porta estava trancada, além de congelada com o gelo mais difícil de quebrar. "E algo me diz que estamos trancados aqui." Suspirou e bateu a cabeça no armário.

Ikki se levantou e foi até o cavaleiro para entender o que acontecia.

_**- S**_haka, o que houve? - Se aproximava com cautela, temia que o cavaleiro tivesse um surto e o atacasse. Nunca havia acontecido antes, mas não era bom arriscar.

Shaka logo o respondeu.

_**- O**_s casacos ficam neste armário e ele está trancado. Aqui está cada vez mais frio e estamos trancados. - Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Ikki. Antes dele expressar algo Shaka andava para o sofá, sentando na ponta contrária ao lado da poltrona. Ikki o seguiu divertido com a situação, era uma nada sutil jogada para aproximar os dois. Se sentou no lado contrário ao de Shaka e pensou sobre isso.

Ontem, após a rejeição de Shaka ao seu beijo, Ikki resolvera conversar com Aldebaran. Ele era um dos mais maduros cavaleiros de ouro, e também o dono da casa onde passava o tempo que tinha que ficar por ali. Aldebaran com tranqüilidade o ouviu, e disse algo sensato: "o medo nos impede de fazer coisas incríveis." Deduziu ser esse o motivo da recusa de Shaka, que se fosse por não amá-lo ele teria conversado e explicado a situação a ele.

Agora que Camus armara para uni-los ele tinha mais certeza de haver alguma coisa de Shaka por ele. E isto o fez ter mais coragem, e até sentir menos frio. Se moveu para mais próximo do cavaleiro e o abraçou, além de colocar suas pernas sobre as do loiro.

Shaka ficou mais desconcertado do que achava ser possível depois do que Ikki fez. Sabia que era pelo frio, ou eles se aproximavam ou morriam por ele, mas aquela proximidade não era confortável, o fez lembrar da chuva passada. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a cabeça do fênix, e seus dois braços foram colocados em volta de Ikki, o fazendo se esquentar mais.

Ikki nunca se sentira tão feliz quanto agora, e ao mesmo tempo vulnerável. Apoiou sua cabeça e sua mão no peito do loiro, sentindo o calor dele ser transferido para o fênix. Seu corpo se aproximou mais ainda do dele, em um ato involuntário que não escondia o amor de um pelo outro. Shaka sentiu tudo e levou sua mão para o rosto do moreno, acariciando levemente a bochecha do mesmo. Desistira de se impedir, a sensação gostosa de estar tão próximo de alguém que amava era indescritível e viciante demais para se permitir negá-lá.

Agora era a vez de Ikki temer. Sentia medo de que este sinal de reciproca fosse falso, que fosse um mero oásis em um deserto de incertezas. Ele não queria sentir a dor de ontem, de levar um fora de quem mais queria ouvir o sim. Mas antes de precisar tomar coragem seu queixo foi levantado e seus lábios calados por um beijo. Começou doce e gentil, e teve uma parada para um olhar. Neste olhar tudo foi dito, sentimentos intensos que era, notáveis no brilho dos olhos. Ao aproximarem os lábios novamente o beijo continuou doce e amoroso, mas de certa forma também faminto.

Tanto tempo não se permitiram, aquela fome era acumulada de dias e meses de estranhamentos sem motivos, de brigas fáceis e rostos mal humorados. As línguas se enroscavam com ferocidade, em contraste com o carinho manso que uma mão de cada fazia no rosto do outro. Eles iriam que se amavam e se desejavam com ações, como a canção do extreme pedia.

O frio não mais incomodava, o calor em seus corpos era intenso e os faziam querer se despir. Um fez isso pelo outro, e em uma sincronia perfeita eles terminaram de matar a fome que sentiam. O primeiro foi Ikki. Shaka se colocou de quatro para ele, sentia que devia isso a ele por ter sido a fênix a primeira a ousar. Mas Ikki quis divertir o loiro primeiro, levando sua mão para o que tinha entre as pernas de Shaka.

Começou lentamente, querendo acostumar o virginiano ao contato. Por trás do mesmo ele encostava seu pênis nas nádegas do mesmo, fazendo um movimento ritmado ao que fazia com a mão. Shaka gemia com isto, nunca pensara ser tão bem se permitir os prazeres da carne, principalmente com alguém tão bom nisso quanto Ikki. Seu corpo se movia no ritmo do parceiro, sua nádega rebolava involuntariamente. Não se impedia mais em nada, nem se preocupava com estar na casa alheia fazendo isso. "Camus começou com isso, ele que pague."

Ikki já nao agüentava mais de prazer e estava próximo de gozar. Enfiou com cuidado o pênis no orifício traseiro do loiro com medo de machuca-lo. Sua preocupação se mostrou inútil quando Shaka gemeu alto com aquilo. Enfiou mais e começou um movimento de entre e sai no mesmo. Os dois gemiam e rebolavam juntos, Ikki não mais com a mão no instrumento do cavaleiro de virgem voltou a mão para lá, queria sentir o mesmo latejando de prazer até gozar. E assim ele notou que eles chegaram ao orgasmo junto, com o gozo de Ikki indo para dentro de Shaka, e o dele indo para o tapete de Camus. "Falei! Bem feito!"

Os dois se jogaram no tapete exaustos. Shaka tomou cuidado para não cair em cima do líquido, e Ikki ao notar isso riu. - Tem nojo por que? Tem isso dentro de você agora. - Ikki falava alegre e cansado, um tom de voz que não era comum para os ouvidos do virginiano, mas com o qual ele se acostumaria com prazer.

_**- É**_, mas não é meu. É de alguém que eu gosto por inteiro. - Disse sem titubear, se sentino mais leve após isto. Falava também cansado e alegre, mas isso não diminuía a força das palavras ditas. Ikki quase chorara ao ouvir isto, mais ainda por estar lambendo o gozo do de virgem do tapete. Este era um ato muito submisso, e saber que seu "mestre" o amava era algo valioso. Se moveu para mais perto de Shaka e tascou um beijo nele. Recebeu uma faceta de nojo, seguida de um sorriso torto e amado. Ikki apertou aquelas bochechas coradas e sorriu abobado, não sabia que a felicidade era tão simples e que ele achara.

Após o tempo que passou na ilha inferno que treinara e a morte de Esmeralda, Ikki não acreditou mais que podia ser feliz. Isto não impedia de rir e brincar com os amigos cavaleiros e seu irmão mais novo, mas nunca o fez querer sorrir à toa. Nunca nem passara na sua cabeça poder fazer isso, e agora era algo que não queria sair do seu rosto.

_**- P**_or que não se permitia amar mesmo? - Ikki perguntou brincalhão.

_**- P**_orque eu era um idiota. - Disse Shaka antes de beijar intensamente a fênix da sua vida.

Ikki riu orgulhoso com o beijo e a resposta, e logo falou animado.

_**- S**_haka de virgem assumindo a falha? Isso mesmo que eu ouvi? - Era uma implicância carinhosa, não mais um motivo de encrenca, mas sim de sorrisos e risos, o que já acontecia.

_**- S**_im, foi isso que você ouviu. E eu ouvi algum "eu gosto de você também"? Não, não ouvi. - Comentou brincando, mas se notava em sua voz um pouco de insegurança. Perdera a virgindade com Ikki, se permitira fazer isto tudo com ele e estava aberto a mais idéias porque o amava. Se veria sem chão se ele não o amasse de volta.

Ikki virou o rosto do indiano para o dele e o mirou nos olhos. Era um olhar profundo, sincero e forte. Se manteve assim por pouco tempo antes de falar.

_**- S**_haka, eu te amo, você ainda tem alguma dúvida disso? - Continuou a olha-lo, notando a hora que o loiro se tranqüilizou e um brilho intenso nasceu em seu olhar. Só agora notava o que era aquela coisa em seu peito, que o monge o alertara sobre.

_**- O**_ alguma coisa é o amor. - sussurrou em constatação.

_**- É**_ assim que se fala eu te amo na Índia? - perguntou Ikki após colocar Shaka com a cabeça em seu peito. O indiano o deu um tapa e riu com o moreno.

* * *

*****Essa parte eu tomei a liberdade de inventar uma outra história alternativa. Nunca vi algo do tipo em outro lugar, por isso resolvi explicar. Talvez um dia escreva uma fanfic só disso, mas ainda não tenho certeza.


End file.
